I Show Not Your Face
by CorineLamp
Summary: What did Dumbledore see in the Mirror of Erised?


"People will insist on giving me books." he looked at Harry gently; lying had become second nature recently. What he saw in the mirror would create too many questions if truthfully revealed to anyone.

"Sir…" Harry started.

"Harry, do you really believe it would be right for me as headmaster to keep you up past hours. There will be a time for questions but that time is not now." Dumbledore said softly.

He picked up Harry's cloak and lowered it over Harry's head until it completely consumed him, concealing him from sight.

"Till we meet again, Harry." Dumbledore watched as the door creaked open and then shut, he heard Harry's steps echo off down the corridor and then eventually through the door to the library.

"Albus? How time has changed you." Dumbledore didn't turn around to acknowledge the voice but lifted his hand to touch the handle of the door. "Albus, please." the voice pleaded. Of course Dumbledore knew this voice, how could he not? The voice he had once loved; the voice whose words could right every wrong, his best friend, his soul mate.

"Now is not a good time." Dumbledore lowered his hand and slowly turned to face his reflection. What stood before him was not he, but the figure of a tall, slim man, pale skinned with eyes of the deepest blue, a blue to rival Rowena Ranvenclaw's lost diadem. The wild black hair resembled that of Dumbledore's own when he was younger.

"Gellert. Still as youthful and beautiful as ever." Dumbledore stepped closer to the mirror so Gellert was in full sight. He placed his hand against the glass and Gellert did the same, mirroring Dumbledore.

"My desire has always been to be like you, if I could not be with you." Dumbledore sighed and looked deeply into Gellert's eyes. He looked at their palms separated by the mirror's glass, the line between dreams and reality.

Dumbledore clenched his hand into a fist and let it fall once more to his side.

"Life is beautiful, Albus. Do not waste yours on desiring what cannot be." Gellert placed his other hand against the glass almost as if trying to break through to Albus and embrace him. He read aloud the script that he had read so many times.

"Erised, stra, ehru, oyt, ube, cafru, oyt, on, wohsi."

"I show not your face but your heart's desire." Gellert sighed.

Dumbledore smiled to himself and then at Gellert.

"My dear old friend, my time will come, yours came too soon and under cruel circumstances." Dumbledore and Gellert's hands were in perfect symmetry. Dumbledore leant his head against the glass, "My end-"

"Don't." Gellert soothed.

"Does it hurt?" Dumbledore knew this conversation was all in his head, but it comforted him even so.

"Death can't be measured in pain. It's a different feeling. In truth, I felt defeated."

"I delivered your death…" Dumbledore started. Gellert studied Dumbledore's expression curiously, confused by his sudden change in tone and coldness. He leant away from the glass and braced himself for what Dumbledore was about to say.

"We must not forget why I did that– "

"Why Albus?" Gellert interrupted, "Why must you bring up such memories? It does not matter! What happened," he hesitated. "Happened, it was a mistake, yes. But I was young and foolish; you did what you had to, before I destroyed everything." Gellert's face fell soft again. He knew what was coming. Dumbledore took once last look at Gellert.

"I know what you must do Albus, your face could never conceal the truth. Why, that boy you were just with knew you were lying. He was just too polite to say so," Gellert smiled, and lifted his hands desperately to press against the mirror again. "It's beautiful here Albus." Gellert said. "So much is so perfect, I cannot wait to show you."

"You'll stay with me?" Dumbledore whispered.

"I will always be with you," Gellert touched his chest, "in here…" Dumbledore looked at where Gellert pointed. "Till the end."

"Till we meet again, Gellert." Dumbledore nodded slightly.

"I do not wish death upon you, but when the time is right, I will be waiting. Till then Albus, farewell."

Dumbledore grasped the cover which Harry had earlier removed and threw it over the mirror, turning his back as it obscured Gellert for the last time.


End file.
